


Art or Not?

by Tuunbaq



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Mystery, art porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: Back in Victorian times, one really had to put an effort into sending dickpics.





	Art or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt - 100 words of: dickpics

Irving pulled back the blanket, hoping for blessed dreams that night. He frowned at the unexpected scroll of paper he found jutting out from under the pillow, and pulled it out, unfurling it. He had to stare and tilt the paper a few times before he finally figured out what the drawing actually was.  
  
A penis. An _unclothed_ penis. Standing upright, with a purple vein drawn boldly along it, small drops flying off the top.  
  
Irving nearly choked as he dropped the paper and struggled into the bunk. After three hours of seeing that image burned into his mind, he managed to get to sleep, but his dreams were _disturbing_, to say the least.

*

In his cabin, Little had found one sticking out from under a book. He searched his memory, sure he'd seen Jopson slide the door shut on his way to the Captain's cabin, just as Little had approached to retire.  
  
He stared at the drawing intently, trying to match what was on the paper to the bulge he sometimes saw in Jopson's trousers when the light was just right.  
  
Little felt his cock twitch and he took himself in hand, staring all the while at the drawing, his mind full of fantasies starring his favourite steward serving him personally.

*

Dr. McDonald raised an eyebrow as he examined the folded-up sketch he'd found slipped under his door, thinking the section of anatomy to be somewhat improbably large, and definitely a fainting hazard if left erect for too long.

*

Jopson cast furtive looks over the tables as he ate from a half-warm can, sketches beginning to form as the crew practised their art skills. Jopson found himself staring intently at Hickey's efforts at drawing Nelson's Column, noting the disparity in detail sketched between the statue and the shaft itself. Those lines looked similar to the ones on his mystery “gift” and definitely weren't Corinthian.

*

Gibson rolled his eyes as he unfurled the mysterious scroll. “Oh, for fuck's sake, Cornelius,” he muttered to himself.


End file.
